Non-Equal Existence
by wickedflame49
Summary: Issei Hyoudou was a common japanesse orphan with good hopes for the future; with the utmost perfect grades since his elementary school. However, he lives in a depressive existance, with the sinister ghost of his father hunting him. One day, a unknown group of people decide to end his life...not knowing that it has only started. Answering RoboVolcano4's Highschool DxD Challenge.
1. Prologue

"_Issei-chan…" _

_A bloodied feminine hand tried to reach him._

* * *

His head shot back up immediately, only to see it was that bittersweet memory again. With a grim expression as has always been, already realizing he couldn't live happy even though he tried. A young man with messy dark brown hair, dressed in his school uniform which consisted of black pants, white button shirt and a black blazer over said shirt. He added quite a few thinks to his attire, which were the blue/white sneakers and the black shirt. And having the shirt and the blazer unbuttoned, he had quite the little respect for the uniform. However it was his way of dressing.

Today would have been a happy day, his seventeenth birthday was today; his mother would be cheerful as always. While his serious and usually stoic father would show the ghost of a smile. His serene visage catched up with the same type of smile, it actually fitted him more than he believed. However those were his feelings as he got into the very conclusion that, at least. He wasn't giving up on life, since not everyone could resist the fact that you lived alone, no one cared about you and you could easily be killed and you won't even appear in the obituary section.

The bittersweet thoughts made him sulk further in the agony of his loneliness. It all happened so fast, in the vacations outside the city. They were assaulted, his mother and father were killed...not before feeling his skin burn and his hatred for the men that killed them arise.

Since then, he wasn't the same Hyoudou Issei; he just didn't felt the same as before.

Issei got out of home, carrying his backpack with an expressionless face. Today was just another normal day in life.

* * *

Hyoudou Issei was never the center of attention, never had any friends and like any others he fought hard to maintain his grades. And in his surprise, since the start of the first school year in Kuoh Academy, he actually got the actual highest grades, even higher than the Student Council's President.

The boy lived in a deep turmoil, he didn't remembered anything of his life except these short years that have passed. His parents were killed in his very front and he couldn't prevent it or fight against it. Since then he has lived in an orphanage with the only purpose to excel himself and find his justice. From all he has learned; humans seek vengeance under the banner of justice. However… if there is justice in vengeance, then justice will breed only more vengeance. Being so deep in his thoughts, he got distracted and collided with someone.

Returning to his full senses, he saw a black haired girl. Some would have died of a nosebleed or even just stay nervous and not even dare to talk to her at all.

Issei however, was rude enough to offer his hand.

"Thanks, I'm sorry." The sweet toned voice of Akeno Himajima echoed in the wind and around, however the Hyodo didn't reacted like most men. He only marched off.

As an orphan the government's stipend was firm and harsh, even upon somebody like him that actually did hardships. With the little money he had, he could only pay the school and stay without food; so he took a job at a nearby Cafe, it was your tiny but big commerce and a contribution to the Nation's Economy. So, every day after school. He made his way to the Cafe where he works as Cashier and Waiter, his first year working here he actually was the one that had to sweep the floor and clean the bathrooms that had that vicious pest smell.

"And I thought you were going to arrive late?" The proprietor of the local, the very chef that made the plates, cappuccinos and other things spoke to the young man that nodded and immediately went to the restroom and changed to his uniform. Going inside a door only for employees to leave his backpack and attire on his shelf and got out and took the cash machine as the local was opened.

"So how was school?" The proprietor asked and Issei nodded. "It was fine." The brown haired young man said, the young man knew that he'll be all the evening in this place.

* * *

"Issei Hyoudou." A young woman with short black hair in a bob style spoke, dressed in kohl academy's uniform said as she adjusted her glasses, her vision fixated on the young man's photo. She was actually surprised that a human and a male nonetheless actually bested her grades in all the subjects. Even P.E. even though the boy didn't have that sport-like body.

"I want you to keep close tabs on him Tsubaki." The President of the Student Council gave the assignment to her assistant that with a poker-face nodded and marched out of her office.

* * *

Koneko Toujo has been assigned by Rias Gremory, the one in charge of the Occult Research Club to keep close tabs on a young man that called her attention, mostly because of Akeno's comment that he had bested Sona's grades. She was right now, eating a vanilla ice-cream as the sunset was on the skies of the city.

It was quite beautiful for those that had time, to stare at the sunsets of Japan.

* * *

Issei came home, after the end of his shift; he's been anxious to arrive.

He didn't wanted to have another fall down like the one he had, he opened the first drawer just to the stove's left. He took the box with Fluoxetine pills, he tore the box open.

"**You can create the illusion that I don't exist, but you know I'm here.**" There he was, on his very front. His father, glaring at him. Leaning on the wall at the right side of the stove, glaring with hate at Issei.

"You don't exist." Issei tried as he was about to pull the pills out and consume one when the man kicked the pills away. "NO!" The brown haired young man screamed and glared at his father that smacked him with his open palm.

"**Why haven't you wished death?**" The man stared at the pills and laughed, dressed in a common olive-green button shirt, black cargo pants and white sneakers, however, the young man's plight hasn't even started. He needed those anti-depressives to make him disappear.

Issei crawled towards the pills as after images of what he could guess was his mother bleeding, his father laughing at the demise of the family, his mother twitching in pain as she slowly died, the face of impending doom and misery his mother had, the cries of pain of his mother and unheard pleas.

"Stop it…please." Issei crawled as the felt a weight over his back. He turned over and saw his father, the very same cloths he wore were soaked in blood as the vital liquid leaked from his torn neck, the man plain out laughed at his son's demise

The young man snatched the pills and hugged them close to him, tears started to leak from his eyes.

"Why?"

"**Its your curse.**"

"Kill me." The brown haired young man pleaded to his father that laughed mockingly even further at his son's demise.

"**It's the burden of the curse I inflicted upon you my son *short laugh*. How much pills will you take until you truly notice that everything around you is an illusion, that you're tricking yourself in building yourself in a world you don't exist.**"

The young man immediately placed two pills on his right palm and swallowed them, raw, without water to pass them and instead using saliva as water.

His father disappeared, as if it were only a mirage questioning his sanity.

Trembling, he felt something humid on his head, touching it…he knew what it was.

Cold sweat.

His body gave out, not having enough strength after the whole ordeal with his father; his brain demanded rest and he fell so willingly into it, on the kitchen's floor.

* * *

"Azazel-sama?" A female fallen angel with black hair all the way to her hips and deep violet eyes; her attire consisting of black, strap-like objects around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. The attire was revealing although revealed her true intentions as a fallen angel, they were right now in a road.

"Do you believe in death?" The Leader of the Grigori faction Azazel, a black haired man with blonde tips on the front asked, his expression was hard for the female fallen to describe. He looked to be mourning yet at the same time he looked relieved. The female fallen laughed, believing that Azazel was playing; she ceased when she saw the seriousness of his face.

Azazel could still feel it in this road, the lingering darkness and the bone-chilling doom feeling. He could still hear her though, the last conversation they had before she disappeared. Only one woman in his life has cared enough to maintain him in line, and in the end. When he grew fond of her, she died in this very road; assassinated.

Fallen Archangel Asura.

* * *

"Um..Kaichou. If I may ask, why the sudden interest for that human?" Tsubaki Shinra was curious about what attention a parentless boy could give, at least in her point of view, the leader of the student council wasn't deep in thought and instead was moved her chess pieces. She and her rival Rias Gremory, one of the school beauties had been childhood friends and have known themselves since many years ago.

However the truth went beyond, She was really the heiress of the Sitri Family, one of the 32 Pillars of the Underworld. To summarize it, she was a devil and heir to one of the most respected families in the underworld. A world that many depicted as hell, but in reality it wasn't even as monstrous as hell. In it, four leaders called Satans rule. Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus. In fact, her older sister was Leviathan.

"He may be a human Tsubaki, but he's not normal." Devils were intelligent, and someone like her that used all her intelligence in school meant she ought to be the highest in grades, for a human to surpass her is impossible and uncalled for, however here was someone that surpassed her.

* * *

In the midnight, Issei immediately woke up and got up trying to use the sink as support.

Why?

Why did he felt this feeling?

**-CRASH-**

The frontal window of his house was broken, since the Kitchen and the Hall were unified. He shook his head and saw them, a man dressed with a black coat and a fedora hat; four others were with him; all of them wearing theatre masks, black boots, black sleeveless shirts and black pants.

"This seems to be a cozy house though." The man who leaned even further to hide his face chuckled sinisterly, as his men were ready to attack. Most of them had blue spears on them, their intentions were clear. The four men threw their spears, and the young man reacted by immediately retreating to a place where he could be protected, however. One of those spears pierced his shin, he grunted loudly.

He felt something inside him snap, the need to defend himself.

* * *

In the darkness, a pair of eyes immediately opened, being the only source of light in the room. These eyes were murderous and didn't worried about leaking a massive killing intent in the darkness.

* * *

The young man has never felt something like this before, he felt so cold however he didn't shivered and his body didn't protested though. He saw his body, a dark blue misty vapor coated his skin like a cold blanket for the one who thirst for a fresh breeze. He sensed one of them, and he immediately turned, he has never felt so threatened like he did that day. His eyes stared to the one of his attacker, he saw him stop.

Hearing multiple briskly steps towards him he immediately took the man's spear and shoved it in his throat, making the man gag and die choking on his own blood.

"Those eyes..." The man dressed in black trechcoat wondered, his head didn't shot up however, he still hid his visage with his hat.

* * *

My eyes are burning, my body feels so fresh; on my vision everything on my front was visible; it was strange since usually this would happen on TV and even then I haven't seen so much TV. One of them to my four o' clock threw a spear, I evaded and turned towards the man, the man knelt down. As he glared at my eyes, my heart pounding against my chest that even in my ears a constant ringing sound could be heard as the only thing audible for them was my heartbeat. He got knocked out only a second afterwards.

'What am I doing?' I thought not believing it as I turned, and felt an immense pain.

Even more a half second later, I stared at my chest.

Four dark blue spears impaled my chest; I screamed like never before. The spears disappeared and blood gushed out of my body, like an erupting volcano.

'Mom...dad, I tried.' I thought, this was truly my end after all; I gasped trying to hold my breathy steady and be calm...however no one arrived.

I have lost the will to live, there's nothing more for me anymore. I felt my life pass before my eyes, memories I've never even dreamed off started to appear on my mind. Just what have I missed?

Black hair, happiness, innocence; mom smiling, dad too.

Why does it all seems foreign to me?

I closed my eyes as I got a memory, a light brown haired woman with long hair that reached to her knees smiled at me. She wore a Miko outfit, she hugged me.

_"Isse-chan, promise me that __**even in the darkest of pits, in the harshest of trials,**__ you'll never give up. You'll always raise your head up welcoming the light of a new day."_

_"I'll do Kaa-chan."_

Mom...my mom.

Why did this had to happen to me?

A new start.

'I swear...you'll die bastard.'

* * *

Dohnaseek chuckled as he held a lighted stainless steel Zippo lighter. Throwing it inside of the house, the methane reacted with the flames and it did a chain reaction.

**BOOM!**

The fallen angel flew away leaving nothing but destruction in its wake.

* * *

**This is my answer to RoboVolcano4's HighSchool DxD Challenge.**

**I don't own Highschool DxD's characters, only OC's created by me. **


	2. Chapter 1

On the darkest place to ever exist; green eyes opened and glowed in the darkness. They closed, only to reopen again; this time flames were around him, revealing his entire form. It was none other than Ddraig, the red dragon emperor the heavenly dragon inside the Boosted Gear longinus. Looking around, the place was unsetting; he got used to the minds of the ones that he was in the past. However, none of the places he's been were thickly dark as this one; nor as cold as this one either.

"_**Where am I?**_" The heavenly dragon mused as he heard an answer. **"Interesting, a heavenly dragon in a not so heavenly place.**" An insane maniacal voice spoke with an amused tone; however the voice instead of being firm. It only created an echo effect through the darkness. Ddraig closed his eyes, trying to detect any magic being used on him, only to not sense magic at all. "_**Who are you?**_" The red dragon asked irritated only to meet a mocking laugh as answer.

**"I'm the darkness around you in which your flames can't reach.**" The welsh dragon tried to use his flames to extend further, only for them to be handicapped and stay where they were. This darkness was no normal darkness, it was different. **"You weren't supposed to awaken Ddraig." **The maniac voice toned hinting a threat that was not to him, but indicated him indirectly.

The dragon tried to get anything else about the darkness, only for the echo to be silent and not speak anymore.

* * *

Not hours ago, a crimson haired man found a young dark brown haired man that was about to die after suffering a explosion. To his surprise, the boy stumbled upon one of his pamphlets, he believed that his familiar was on the underworld, however to his surprise this boy managed to surprise him as he really survived longer than he should've.

Former Gremory Heir, Sirzechs was a prodigy that was easily overridden by his kindness. And he clearly saw the potential in the young man, he knew the power that the boy held and sensed it inside him; the welsh dragon and its powers were something that interested him.

The Lucifer of the Underworld took the young man to his office in the underworld and revived him, using a bishop piece, a knight piece and a pawn piece as sacrifice for the boy's revival which was quite the cost and also his last pieces.

However, why did the satan took matter into this instead of leaving him to another group, well...this was quite simple. He was actually in need of an agent, something in which his overpowered pieces; surprisingly, lacked.

Azazel gave him quite the disturbing news about the Khaos Brigade and a certain man that when revealed its name, it manage to make the hairs behind his neck to stand up at the sheer thought of someone like him; that man proved a worse threat than Cao Cao and his legion of Sacred Gear wielders. This boy could actually bring peace to the devil race once and for all, however for that...the job he'll bestow upon the boy would be hard and by no means, will cause him to question himself many times.

Darkness,

that's what his pieces lacked mostly; that talent that would make someone blend with the crowds, to be effective and un-reachable, the seductress was quite the ally when known how to not fall into its clutches. Devils were called creatures in the night, however no devil has been called creature of the darkness...since both concepts were quite different. The night is something and the darkness is another entire different concept.

Sirzechs was a man that planned ahead or at least, tied to. His original plan was to plant a double agent inside the chaos brigade and bring him close to an specific group inside the chaos brigade, however to attract their attention he would've had to be cautious and actually do only slim details, such as gifted, prodigious capabilities, left to rot by his former devil master...with that, he knew that at least the one he was trying to get the hook, will actually catch the bait without even expecting such a thing.

A young man groaned as it moved in the reclinable chair where he lied the boy to sleep.

"You woke up; My name is Sirzechs Lucifer." The Lucifer spoke amused at the young man rising his chest from his resting position for his eyes to meet the young man's stern yet intense gaze on his light brown irises. Silence was filled as both stared at themselves, master stared at its slave for quite some time before the awkwardness of the silence filled the Satan with some slight dread, so he chose he words wisely.

"I found your almost dying corpse around your destroyed house; so I revived you and now...you're my servant." The crimson red haired man mused yet the young man was silent, instead he was met by a passive and serene pose as Issei sat in an indian style in the comfortable chair. His eyes closed as he clearly listened the devil ruler's words.

"I'm Sirzechs Lucifer, ruler of all the underworld and of the four satans. Each high-ranked devil have chess pieces in which they could bestow into anyone they seem fit of having them; we call this chess pieces Evil Pieces, in which they are ranked like chess pieces and even they are valued as chess pieces. It took me a bishop, a knight and two pawn pieces to revive you. Which actually gives you a value of eight, one notch close to the queen piece which is nine." He spoke firmly as the young man continued to stay silent, Sirzechs still surprised of the boy's easiness he continued to speak.

"In our world, there are creatures called supernatural. These have incredible powers normal humans don't; and each of this creatures take allegiances. Heaven of angels, Grigori for the fallen tainted angels and Devils for those lustful and sinful creatures of the night. There are also those that take their own sides to create havoc and break the peace between this three fractions that have fought so hard for this armistice to be settled more than just in paper." The Crimson Satan acknowledged as he closed his eyes and sighed at the last sentence, it was true...at least he was trying to make a difference.

"As for the ranking system, there are several devils that range from Low-Class, Mid-Class, High-class and Ultimate class. Low-class devils are taken by those who are servants and recently revived half-blooded devils. Medium-Class devils are those that have stepped into the ranks and are usually referred as Sir's to us, however they don't cease to be commoners. High-Class devils include those servants that have done heroic acts to the devil race or heirs to any of the royal devil families; also in this class are those trained pieces of the four satans. And Ultimate-Class are all those that are those matured and fairly trained heirs of the devil royalty; such as myself. I used to be a Ultimate-Class but now I'm a Satan so that makes me a Satan-Class devil." The crimson haired man had a passive smile to the young man that opened his eyes and nodded.

"So...Issei-kun, what's on your mind?" Sirzechs asked in curiosity as the young man stood up, dressed in only his black cargo pants, barefoot and bare-chested he breathed in and then out. "I knew that your intentions weren't ill towards me, and from your posture you seem to be a royalty or high-authority at something." Issei knelt down in respect to the devil lord.

"I'm forever in your debt sir, without you I would've died." His head hung down in a respectful bow as the crimson satan awkwardly laughed as he raised his hand. "Please, there's no need for you to bow at me." The Lucifer spoke and the young man got up, and nodded. His stern gaze expressed he was ready for orders.

"I actually wanted you as a piece because...I need you to fulfill a very important assignment." The crimson satan spoke firmly as he placed a world map in his desk and encircled an area in northern Russia. "My spy network has connected with a man whose a threat to the devil society. I've...acquired a meeting with this man in a restaurant on the northern part of Russia, Chukotka to be precise." Sirzechs briefed as he looked at the map with a stern look, his right palm's index finger indicating the exact location of the city. Taking out some clothes from a chest of drawers in his desk; he gave the boy a gray long-sleeved turtle-neck shirt and a new pair of sneakers with white socks.

After getting dressed, the hyoudou's sight was invaded by red, as he looked under him. It was some sort of circle that surrounded him, he turned to the crimson Satan that was now in front of him.

"I don't doubt your loyalty Isse-kun. However, soon; my baby sister will be asked for marriage and she'll engage a battle against Raiser Phenex..." The crimson satan spoke and his usual serene look turned into one of anger and discomfort. "I want you to destroy his queen; take out the bomb queen as if it was just child's play and then take out riser cleverly..." The crimson Satan ordered as everything around him disappeared. And his eyes were invaded by a crimson red flash-light.

* * *

Cold,

Humid,

and COLD!

Those were his first thoughts as his body shivered at the climate of this place, as he looked to the grayed skies, young issei hyoudou had to go to a restaurant in this big city, however how many restaurants can there be, then it struck him. Elegant restaurants, he walked into the sidewalk of an avenue where cars were traveling, since the light just bopped on green, they usually drove fast.

"I like Russia." A deep voice spoke, behind him as he turned to his back. A man dressed in a crusader's outfit and a glowing cape behind him, without helmet and Christian symbolisms, the man's deep blonde hair emphasized his importance. "It's always a cold place where someone can lose themselves." He said as he gave steps and now young man and stranger were side to side. "I'm Shalba Beelzebub, I was expecting you." He said as he took the young man's hand.

Again, he was invaded by Darkness, from the only minutes he stared back at the man; he could see his obsession bordering to a mania. The instability of this person was huge.

'I've got to care myself in the presence of this man.' Issei thought carefully as he eyed at the concentrated man that just stared forwards.

* * *

'Impressive, I've only got seconds of meeting the boy at the streets of Russia and he already surprised me with all that potential he holds and only needs to bloom.' The Beelzebub stared forward as he knew that he'll take a liking to his new apprentice.

Of course, the man never knew that the boy was in fact one of sirzechs's pieces and an agent he trusts.

* * *

"Are you sure it was a wise decision?" A beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes dressed in a maid's outfit and her pretty arranged hair had a stoic face all the while. "Drastic times, need drastic measures." The crimson haired man answered as he continued to fill paperwork, however the woman commented bluntly. "I don't trust him Sirzechs; that look about him, the way he carried himself and that stern look that looked back at you with such intensity. It only makes me unnerved. That he has enough brains to read you out, a Lucifer of all people; to know even before you explained him, to know your personality, to know how you act...his very reasoning and calculative mind could just be equal to one of an-." Before she could end her out-loud thinking her husband ended for her. "Assassin? Double-agent? That's the reason why I needed a boy like him in the field." The crimson satan placed the pen over the document and leaned further into the leather office chair.

"I'm also aware of his parentage; and the powers he could possibly carry. That was also one of the many reasons I preferred to have him as mine than give _such a prodigy_ in the inexperienced hands of my baby sister or the sitri heiress's. I know they wouldn't comprehend him. I have known many devil heirs that had prodigal pieces with them, and you know what happened to such?" He asked an answer that gayfia already knew, it wasn't new about it.

"Those prodigal pieces were estranged, they were mistreated and the devil society's pariah's just out of fear of them actually going far higher than their King's." Sirzechs spoke about those times with a frown on his visage, many of this prodigies just chose suicide or simply abandon common life; choosing exile or suicide over love-less masters or a love-less society.

"The boy holds power over the Nether and also over Aether; two sides of the same coin...different person in those sides. One was the worse person to ever have graced the underworld; a killer, a dark man, someone that didn't even hesitated in taking lives for the sake of the darkness; a man who swore revenge over his family that was killed by...a Gremory Lord. The other was the most beautiful woman of heaven, the heiress to god's place; betrayed by the ones she thought were family, she fell deep...yet god's kiss on her forehead was enough to mean that she would stay forever saint even if she sinned; she was blessed with the power of light apart of the powers she was born with..." The satan said and he continued to do paperwork.

"Do you trust him?" The silver haired maid woman asked to her husband to which the man just placed the pen over the document again and smiled. "I do; I trust that he'll make wise decisions. Because...he's Lucifer's Non-Equal." The crimson haired man got up, with a grinning face as he just have hit jackpot. "That's it, that's a perfect nickname. Issei, The Non-Equal Devil. Because he can't be branded as pawn, bishop, knight or rook. Yet he's not a queen."

* * *

Shalba Beelzebub was an obsessive man with only one purpose in his life, to destroy all devils. Erase them forever and never appearing again. Right now, both were in the entrance hall of his house in Russia; unlike other Khaos Brigade factions that were nearby Japan, he took decision to be in a place far from devil, angel or fallen angel influence and that place was none other than Russia.

On the tundra forests of the northern hemisphere of the socialist country, the old satan faction had its base. In which was actually a hunter's hut...but once you go on the right corner's door and lower the stairs, you actually met a common under-surface establishment.

Issei just descended the stairs following the unknown man that asked him to close the door after stepping out of the stairs. He was met with a wide entrance hall; to his right was only a wall, to his left was space and then a corner. In that corner, a blonde haired woman with clear skin had her wrists tied to tight ropes that were on the roof of the room. Her feet couldn't touch the surface so...her body was left in the mid-air.

"She's a kitsune from the youkai faction, we captured her after we ceased with Kyoto." The man commented with a chuckle as he gestured for the young man to follow him further inside, after quite some steps he was met by a glass table for eight, it was quite wide and elegant. And further inside was a kitchen with many essentials and top-quality furniture.

"You've already met the dining table and this is the kitchen. To your right on the corner of this kitchen is the alley that works magically. You have to think of a place you want to be and you'll be directly teleported to that place you think about." The blonde haired man explained before gesturing to the tied female youkai at the entrance hall. "Why don't you introduce to her; I got some things to do. When I return, be ready for your training, umm." Not knowing the boy's name, the young teen introduced himself to the former devil that nodded.

* * *

_"Kaa-chan." A young girl with long black hair hugged her mother, both daughter and mother were dressed in miko outfits since they were in a shrine, a saint and pure place. "We'll have visits today...so behave Akeno-chan." The woman placed her daughter in her lap as she combed her hair._

_After a while, she placed her daughter on the surface and went to attend the people that were knocking, to her surprise. It was none other than Asura and her son. It wasn't a struggle to recognize the boy since he had most of her mother's feature, however...that look. That matured look with a highly perceptive, intelligent and observant way he carried himself...the boy was something else. "So you're Issei-chan?" The woman asked as she bent down to acknowledge the boy's presence who only stared at her deeply, he didn't show happiness or sadness, he stared at her with a expressionless look and calculated light brown orbs that stared at her light purple eyes. _

_Before she replied, he bowed towards her respectfully._

_"Such well-mannered boy." She commented with a smile as she looked at the shogi board he carried, at such tender age already with such games; something was off. Her gaze turned to Asura who had a grim look on her visage and turned to her son and spoke to him. "Issei-chan, go search for Akeno-san and introduce yourself to her. Invite her to play shogi with you." The light-brown haired woman dressed in an olive shirt, navy-blue pants and sandals. _

_Her son dressed almost the same, except instead of navy-blue pants he had black cargo pants. _

_While Issei introduced himself to Akeno and both played shogi being at the eye-sight of the woman, both started to talk. _

_"Your son." Shuri spoke unnerved as the woman sighed. "He was born different than most supernatural children, and with __**him**__ for some time. Stripped as many childhood as he could from him and instead trained him._" _The light brown haired woman had her head hung in shame, and the priestess sighed. "And where is he?" She asked and Asura sighed. "He was just gone after Issei-chan showed quite the progress. Saying that he placed the seed in him...I tried to remove it, but it was far too late and it was already too deep." The former arch-angel spoke and the priestess sighed. "I don't want him to fall in the path his father fell." The mother said to her friend and akeno's mother's reply was a firm nod. "What are you planning to do?" _

_"I'll seal three longinus inside him, by the usage of rune magic and __**that**__ technique. With the hopes that when the seed tries to take over or influence issei; they'll attack the seed to defend him." The light brown haired woman spoke and the priestess actually was surprised. "But, won't that technique strip you of not only vital energy but...progressively erase issei-chan's memory due to the overload of magic...killing brain cells that aren't repairable." The priestess spoke as the woman nodded. "I can re-create them, however...they'll be empty. I...it's a price I'm willing to pay for my son's safety. I don't care if he'll need to have the two dragons and a high-tier longinus inside him to make that seed of evil disappear." The woman spoke however her shoulder was touched by Shuri, her face was grim and she shook her head._

_"You are overseeing the consequences, you'll overpower issei and make him a walking target for the three fractions." Shuri said and the woman shook her head. "That's why I made Azazel and Kokabiel swear to me that they'll care for my son if I'll ever where to be absent. They swore on their blood and as honorable Grigori commanders that they would." She spoke and the priestess sighed, Asura was sometimes hard-headed with her ideas, always stepping ahead and never thinking of any flaws. _

_"And what if Kokabiel or Azazel just don't have time. Your son will sure die at the hands of devils or even stray." Shuri said and the woman sighed and nodded. "You might be right, however at least I want my son to be strong enough to one day face __**him**__."_

* * *

"We disposed of the one you wanted us to check, Kokabiel-sama." Dohnaseek knelt down and bowed to his lord, that was fuming in anger. On an abandoned church, sitting in a throne; the grigori of war grasped the armrests of his chair so hard that they cracked. Getting up and stomping on the floor indicating his anger.

The fallen angel screamed loud as three gigantic light-spears pierced the fallen angel, who was shocked.

"I commended you because I thought that you had a brain for orders Dohnaseek." The fallen angel's head hung low, his palms were so tightly closed into fists that they were drawing blood. He failed Asura, he swore on his blood as a grigori to her that he'll protect his son from any devil; and even promise him apprenticeship and home.

"M-my lord..." The man groaned trying to survive the hit only for the fallen angel to glare at him. "I told you to protect the boy and keep close watch on him, NOT TO KILL HIM."

The enraged supernatural destroyed his servant for doing something that was just, stupid. He clearly gave an order; LOOK AFTER the boy, he never said KILL or DESTROY the boy. And if that was the case, he would have done it himself instead of a lowly servant killing the one he deemed HIS threats.

"Now." Kokabiel looked at all his fallen angels and stray church operatives kneeling before him. "If anyone of you tries to act outside of my strict orders, I don't care who you are or were, I'll destroy you. OUT OF MY SIGHT!" With that said, everyone was out of the church, letting their leader to sulk on his throne as he massaged his forehead.

* * *

Sirzechs smiled as he continued his paperwork.

'I believe in you Issei-kun.' The Crimson satan thought as he continued to sign paperwork. Before that he flashed a smile before continuing.

* * *

**I had a bit of a writer's block, that's why this came a little later than my original first post. I've got no hard time keeping; and since I wanted something new from the usual; since almost everyone has Issei as Rias's pawn, now being Sona's pawn would have been new but...it didn't clicked me as much as the idea of making him Sirzech's servant. Oh and Issei's mother reference about the dragon longinus...it's just a coincidence. **

**I don't own Highschool DxD's characters, places or concepts, they belong to their rightful owners. **

**Oh, go through my profile and check my other stories!**

**R&R for the good of Fanfiction**

**Oh, i'll update Blazing Angel soon; as for my Evil/Dark Naruto fanfic, i'll have to start it from scratch since all what i had was gone with my old USB.**


	3. Chapter 2

II. Training Results

_The underworld betrayed me, _

_The underworld destroyed me,_

_They ignored me, _

_They bashed me..._

_So I'll attack them as defense,_

_For the sake of revenge..._

_They'll all die._

* * *

"...kill me." the blonde haired kitsune youkai spat at the brown haired teen, that lowered her ropes. Enough for her feet to touch the surface. "Why?" She asked and the young devil shrugged. "Not everyone's evil." With that said he marched away, leaving her to go to the corridors and find Shalba leaning on the wall looking to his eyes.

"You're far too kind." The bright blonde haired man was smirking at his apprentice; like a cat catching a mice that was about to fall on the trap. "Once you follow me, you will never be the same Issei. Do you agree to be drown in the darkness?" With a rigid posture, now standing at the side of the wall the man's face the only thing that can be seen from him in the thick darkness was serious.

"I agree." The young devil said, stepping with the man towards the shadows.

"You'll be trained in the art of Light and Darkness..." Shalba sentenced with a chuckle...then his presence disappeared of the house.

* * *

_His light brown eyes opened to meet grass, infinite land of grass as his eyes could see far enough. With no trees, no mountains, no landmarks; the climate was warm and not enough to be called hot. No clouds were on the sky; in al…the scenario looked monotone. _

"_Welcome to my training place." A low toned voice spoke and the Hyoudou didn't had the need to turn, he knew who was the bearer of the voice, it was Shalba Beelzebub, a dangerously deranged obsessive man in his eyes…he needed to learn further about him. The devil's steps were heard as they stepped on the grass, after quite some steps, he stopped and turned; meeting the Hyoudou eye to eye._

"_You're by far the most interesting devil I've laid my eyes on, and yet I never believed the rumors to be true. Your lord must have had an extensive knowledge over the Evil Piece system to actually do a forbidden and illegal action of applying __**SS-ranked **__secrets." He said and his arms were lifted and outstretched to everything around him. _

"_In this realm you don't age Issei, in this realm I can bend reality to my will; time, density, gravity…I manipulate it all here. So, actually…it can be my will for you to stay only a day and when we return, for hundreds of years to have passed…or you can stay here until you can't count the days anymore…and only a day has passed in the reality." His head was now lifted and his insane smirk was clear, before he lowered his cranium to a common level and his arms were now neat and resting on his chest, his hands inside his pockets._

"_It's all about power." He said before nicking his fingers and his armor disappeared, and instead he was now in only black pants, the human-devil was also in only black pants. _

_These pants were not tight and not jeans, they were made of a special cloth that allowed to be used in martial arts training. _

"_Now, rush at me with your all." The high ranked devil was standing still, not in stance, and his hands folded over his chest, readying to receive a strike._

* * *

'_He's obviously waiting for me to attack to make a successful counter. I'll wait and see what he has planned.' He assumed a common battle stance and waited for the Beelzebub to attack him, and he was received by a chuckle. "You're clever than most of your age, you had enough insight. Since you are staying still, I'll give you the first lesson in close combat. __Combat is for those who are patient and clever; those who are rushed and rash will never win.__" With no words, Shalba rushed and tried to do a punch, and it was slapped away by the hyoudou._

"_You do have your knowledge." He said as he did a surprise moment, a kick to the chin in which the hyoudou could only move his head away and it was all a feint and instead the heel of his left leg impacted hardly upon the young human-devil's upper chest._

_And pushed he was._

"_That's all." Shalba called the fight and the Hyoudou was surprised, rubbing the place where the high ranked devil left the strike._

"_For being your first day here, you managed to surprise me." The man congratulated the young Hyoudou for his performance and then started to walk away. "You'll stay here, and train yourself. I'll come by some days to check your training and also to teach you new things. Other than that, you'll fend off alone." The man dissipated like a ghost and left the young Hyoudou alone, who closed his eyes and gained a combat stance. _

_Combat sequences were something that most artists do to have certain movements memorized, for them to be used in certain survival situations._

* * *

And so time has passed since that day, or at least he perceived time has passed.

Issei Hyoudou has trained with Shalba Beelzebub; not only about combat but also magic and advanced forms of magic and even ancestral devil abilities that haven't been used since the first Satan was named. Right now, he was back at Kuoh again; this time it was at night. Mostly, because his teacher Shalba told him of some fallen angels that were around a church of Kuoh.

From what he informed him, there were some threats that had to be handled there those fallen would have to be eliminated at all costs. It was his decision to do whatever he thought of with the witnesses.

Walking through the forests; he heard two women conversing. It was easily known that both were female fallen angels.

Issei wore his school's uniform, but tidy and firm…like any gentleman should. Finding a good hiding place behind a tree and with both of the fallen angel's guard falling, from his very arms, two Sai blades appeared…holding both from the top shaft, he threw both at the same time in different angles.

Unlike other weapons, Shalba taught issei how to make his weapons untraceable by supernatural beings…so that in the realm of sneakiness he had an upper hand.

The result was immediate, he unlike others was continent in his kills; leaving no subjectivity if the target was alive. He immediately sneaked and caught both of the fallen angel's corpses; one of them was blonde and with a gothic Lolita outfit and the other was alas more mature and with raven black-like purple hair.

Both were about to open their mouths but the brown haired young man immediately blocked their mouths with his hands and touched their foreheads; they screamed and tried to talk…but they weren't able; tried to fight their intangible restraints…but they couldn't.

And easily, slit their throats leaving a bloody mess and silenced screams.

Immediately cleaning his blades, he kept them again inside his hidden forearm's sleeves and continued to proceed forward inside the church; before opening the gigantic baroque door, he closed his eyes and tried to sense any energies.

Half a mile away from his position was a group of devils, with one of them whose energy looked like his Master's. It was no doubt, his master's little sister Gremory Rias, inside the church there was someone with a partially medium level light user; usually these ones were Exorcists.

'I must be wary.' He thought as he breathed out and immediately opened the door, he heard a wicked anxious cry and from his hips he took out two double-headed axes, one for each hand he had. It was a blade of light, the size of a saber and had a yellow-ish glow. The wicked smile of the Exorcist made him feel rather estranged that the church had such people as this exorcist in their ranks.

'They must not be that subtle in their system.' He thought, his right hand applying strength to clash with the strength of the exorcist who just had that wicked anxious look at him; with a surprise, he ceased the battle of whose hold was stronger to do a brief spin and kick the exorcist on the upper chest with his left foot's heel.

With no further ado, the young man created out of nothing black spears made of concentrated darkness and these were fired as projectiles against the former priest, who parried them with his light sword.

"**Yokubo**." The young man pronounced and the very sword the priest held on his hand…the light of it vanished. It ceased to glow and instead left nothing to defend the man from the other two spears that impacted with his chest, darkness was a resourceful ally when someone knew how to use it…even more against those tainted.

Those fallen were easy to beat using darkness, however it was a unique talent that young hyoudou had to use the purest Darkness in all existence, The Underworld's deepest darkness that is untouchable and can't be reached by common devils…

Nether.

The very concept of nether is hard to explain, however they say that not even hades can control Nether totally since it's a volatile darkness that can taint the user easily and consume its soul; only unholy spirits can control it. With the help of shalba, who has an extensive knowledge on Angels, Grigori and Devils; he told the boy the secret behind the last two…they were tainted. The Grigori used **Tainted Light** which can parry with Devil Powers and Angels' Light, but it's total weakness is Darkness in any of its shapes; and I the user has a knowledge on how to use the very Dark energies as a satellite of the enemy's misdoings and sins, it can be the worse enemy of the Grigori.

And that's one of Issei Hyoudou's Abilities, reading his opponents sins with Darkness; and if you discover your enemy's sin…any light can be dissipated. Except of those holy who haven't been tainted.

"DIE Shitty Devil!" The exorcist took a hold of his gun, even though two spears of darkness pierced his very chest. Pulling the trigger as man times as he could, the young devil in training ran and jumped away.

* * *

'This devil is on another level.' The former priest thought, preferring a thousand times survival than dying prematurely without experiencing ultimate power, holding his bleeding chest, he tried to run away when something pierced his thigh…it was another spear of darkness.

And a limp exorcist left the scene, feeling beaten and humiliated.

But he was going to return, that beautiful bishonen couldn't even pale in comparison to what that brown eyed devil had in power…he was going to kill that devil; he would be the one orchestrating the moment where light leaves from his eyes.

A delicious obsessive smirk got on his face as he thought of that scenario.

* * *

His strenuous training with Shalba has paid pleasant results on the brown haired young man; he didn't know if either feel bad that he's been betraying his teacher with his master or to just digest it; both his teacher and master don't have the best history and sure that the decision he'll make would e strenuous on his mind.

While one wishes to destroy the underworld, the other wishes to protect it and to leave a good legacy, end wars and have peace for the supernatural once and for all. So far, one day he received a letter; and he started Shalba's training two months ago. And the training he has got in that timeless dimension in which his teacher controlled was immense and the information he has acquired about the Chaos Brigade was very valuable to just ignore it.

* * *

"_Well, I want you to wish and beg to yourself to levitate." Shalba spoke sternly and edgy to the boy who just rose a eyebrow and closed his eyes, before speaking. "Why am I doing this?" The young Hyoudou asked and the man just sighed._

"_Your mother was the most powerful of heaven, the only one that could destroy her in combat was God. Apart from a prodigy-level control in light, she was bon with a special and unique ability, something that was no sacred gear; she was born with it. Something unheard in the world of Supernatural; that very ability dangerous let me ask you. What would you do if you had the power to create any ability you thought of? Time Manipulation to make it slow, fast or to stop it…Space Manipulation to be able to teleport yourself to another dimension…or something more practical as to create realistic illusions; I believe such power resides in your veins…it only needs to be awakened. Since I'm merciful enough, I'll give you a worthy opponent."_

_He clapped and the scenery around him changed, from grass he was now surrounded by the open ocean. Shalba was long gone and out of nowhere…a gigantic water crocodile-like reptile shot out of the water just in front of him with open fangs._

* * *

Sighing at his master's method of awakening an ability that was independent from the usual supernatural-related abilities; by far he can only cast illusions since it was most useful with his style, he has tried with telekinesis but the strain to his head was big that it caused days worth of headache.

He went downstairs and closed his eyes; opening them again he opened the door to where the sacred gear wielder of the Twilight Healing was captured; fallen angels did quite a mess of the church, not only that but actually mocked Jesus Christ's crucifixion by placing the innocent sister on a wood cross.

One of the fallen angels turned towards him and rose an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"Kalawarner!? You should be outside!?" She asked and everybody turned to look at him, Illusions can be casted on oneself or on others to trick, the only downfall of this is that high-ranked enemies like Priests, Angels and even some experienced fallen angels can see through his reflections quite easily.

"The exorcist left and Maou Gremory's little sister is coming here. They should be inside, by now." Imitating Kalawarner's voice through the usage of rune magic, thanks to it, he was able not only to make her go immobile but also steal information, Rune Magic is symbol-written magic that devils use mostly for transportation techniques, although some others can be used to summon elements such as electricity and such, but those were only the basics.

More complex spells demand a more ample knowledge over runes; he was still studying most of them since; to his doom. There are Runes for Devil Magic and another complete different Rune Language for Angel Magic.

Right now, he could be called an intermediate-level Devil Rune Magic User; he wasn't powerful enough to beat Intelligent Clan Heirs or even Middle-High Ranked Bishop Pieced Devils. But then again; he not only has magic on his side but also combat experience, making him able to counter each of all the peerage system's weakness.

For Knight, Rook defense.

For Rook, Knight speed and bishop cleverness

For Bishop, Knight speed and Rook Combat.

Pawns and Queens are another deal, since they are able to swiftly use Combat and Magic; so…he could call them his equal-worth in peerage system.

"Well, Go get them!" Raynare screamed at Kalawarner who just stared at nowhere in particular, she was bewildered that she had the guts to arrive before ending the ritual of assimilating the girl's sacred gear. The sister was already dead; the only thing needed was for her to take it. "Actually I was going to tell you about that…I can't let you continue."

Issei said with Kalawarner's voice and he raised his arms and undid the illusion; at least five hundred spears of darkness were fired from above, falling like rain. The priests around were killed off easily, leaving the fallen angel against him.

"You're too late Devil." She said snatching the glowing ball of energy and about to place it inside her chest, but the Hyoudou ran and threw with his right hand a dark spear…unlike the others that were of a glowing dark purple, this one was black as the bottom of an endless pit. And like a flash, it stroked her wrist, the fallen angel screamed and her hand ceased to hold the glowing green ball.

The young devil did a run for his life to snatch it and smashed his palm in the surface, erecting a shield of darkness in his front. In a dark purple color, he saw multiple light spears trying to penetrate the shield as the enraged fallen angel threw thousands of them with her very hands, her face was pissed off in anger…her screams of anger only served to empathize it further.

The young hyoudou was dying in ideas; he had to use darkness since Light would only be useless against her.

"Alright…." The young devil in training breathed in and exhaled afterwards as the barrage of light spears was dissipated. 'Now!" He undid the shield and the moment a light spear was about to touch him, he clapped hands and a brilliant flash of white blinded the fallen angel.

* * *

Raynare opened her eyes again, to be in the same room.

The young brown haired man was lying dead on the surface with a bleeding hole in his chest over his stomach and on his hands holding a glowing green ball for dear life.

The fallen angel laughed, it was so easy to kill that weak boy. Although he was clever enough to use Kalawarner as a disguise for deception, and he almost won with it. Snatching the glowing green ball that contained the twilight healing sacred gear; she started to place it inside her chest.

Pain…

She dismissed it as normal however, it wasn't normal the moment blood leaked from the very place she immersed the sacred gear.

*COUGH*

'What's This?' She thought and Raynare looked at the blood stained hand, it was impossible…she was supposed to be healed right now thanks to the twillight healing.

Her vision started to blur, like if her eyes were tired…just barely able to define colors and shapes.

"You fell into the trap again."

Shaking her head…Raynare knew she was in a mess. Looking towards her chest, instead of a sacred gear being on her it was a Sai blade.

"*Cough*" The only thing that the fallen angel could do was to give up to death right now. "The sword you stabbed yourself with, they were enhanced with special runes, the moment you activate those runes. The Light-based powers of tainted Angels are absorbed and make these blades sharper and also able to use light-based attacks. That's the reason you are immobile and you can't use light-spears anymore." The double agent for the Lucifer spoke with a cold hostile edge in his voice.

"Do you want to live?" He pressed his right handed Sai blade's tip on her throat, enough to only move and create a sizeable tear that would kill the fallen angel for sure. "As if I." The fallen angel laughed mockingly at the double agent who just staid where he was. "I dare you don't have the edge to actually kill me. You're a coward."

Raynare smirked at the torment she believed was placing on the young man whose will rectified.

Steps were heard, they were nearing this place.

This mission was actually assigned by both his mater Gremory Sirzechs and Shalba Beelzebub. The former asked him to save the twilight healing sacred gear holder from death; his request was to at least spare one of the fallen angels. While Shalba actually was bold enough to ask him to kill all the Fallen Angels there and assassinate the sister if she was saved.

Somehow, his master's sense of kindness was rubbing off on him in a way he comprehended and at the same time he still had questions on his head. Tearing his right palm and placing it in the fallen angel's mouth, he closed his eyes and using a gremory transportation circle, he disappeared into the church's back entrance-exit.

There's a ritual that mostly entail in the Devil Community, a devil of any rank can enslave someone if their enemy or the slave taste and swallow some of the devil's blood…although it can't be done to similar devil people or to humans. This can only be done with enemies that are light users such as angels and fallen angels, these practices however were left the moment that Devils discovered the Evil Piece System.

Chopping the back of the Fallen Angel's Neck, she was knocked out swiftly. Knowing when people tried to sneak on his back, he turned his head to his back and extending his right arm…holding the Sai Blade firmly in-between his index and middle finger.

The blade's tip was just rose on the very throat of a straightened Grayfia Lucifudge, immediately by respect he holstered the blade inside his forearm and kneeled, laying the body of the fallen angel on the surface at his side.

"Mistress, I'm indignant at myself for such an attempt." The young man lowered his head, Hyoudou Issei was not only the double agent of Sirzech's Lucifer but, he also owed the man much and the very air he was breathing at the moment. That was one of the main reasons for having the man's loyalty; he also liked the fact that the man trusted him enough to send his wife as the connection between them.

"We're both servants, you shouldn't bow to me Agent." She said sternly to the young servant who shook his head. "That wouldn't be educated or wise. Master Sirzechs gave me a reason to live again and I can't help but to feel indebted towards him. And since you're his wife…then I'm also indebted towards you Mistress."

Grayfia never liked when someone hinted her relationship with the Lucifer; and many of Sirzechs's pieces have suffered from even trying to tease. However, the only one who can get away with it; tell it whenever and wherever he wanted it was the Hyoudou…for the only reason of his stern, cold, serious and business-like tone. Even other pieces admitted it that from them all, the one that acted like a truly slave, to even in the tone and emotionless-tool thing was Issei.

The Gremory had a policy of treating their slaves like they were a part of the family, however of the little time he has met her and other pieces; he hasn't got the time to…bond with the other members of Sirzech's peerage.

The Ultimate Queen fears the boy, she truly does. From what she has heard, the boy was an expert spy; to the point of getting even more and further information than the one Azazel gained. The boy knew about Ophis and Azazel hiding her; he even knew of other members of the chaos brigade, their goals, their powers, their sympathizers, those who hate them, those easily swayed of their loyalties and able to manipulate.

He was bold enough to spy on Rizevim-Livan's Grandson and even spying his brother; knowing everything of them…no thing was shrouded from the boy's keen talent for spying.

Actually, it was thanks to him that they knew of the actual threat that the Khaos Brigade had in them.

"He wants to meet you." She hinted her husband's order and reply to the young man's last update and the young man listened, not a word…not a movement. "He also wants you to be full part of his peerage now. You've gathered enough amounts of information." The Gremory Family's Maid sentenced to the young man who nodded firmly and spoke.

"I'll do so. However, could this fallen angel be taken to Master's office?" Taking out his two sai swords, he raised his palms, his head still facing the surface. "Her light based powers are sealed inside these blades. I spared a victim of this disaster like he ordered…it's my master's decision. I'll be back soon." And he disappeared in a tiny implosion of thick black smoke.

Two Sai swords and a prisoner were left, and just like others he never understood the message Sirzechs wanted to transmit to the young man. What Sirzechs wanted was to teach the boy mercy, and to not be cruel. However, it as getting hard when the boy took everything his 'Master' said as an actual order, be it on the mission headline or even a personal request. All of them were orders, nothing more personal than just orders.

Taking both blades from their handles, she disappeared in a magical circle, leaving no trace of evidence behind.

* * *

Sirzechs was in his office massaging his forehead; the Khaos Brigade was truly a problem and posed more than just some minor common threat. Just minutes ago, he issued his peerage members except for Grayfia who went to meet his double agent; the issue was to deliver letters to important authorities of the three fractions about the growing problem of the Khaos Brigade.

Not only have that but also Cao-Cao and Shalba made the threat towards the devil population evened the more personal.

Grayfia materialized, on the surface a fallen angel and on her hands were two sai swords…one of them had blood stains.

"How did it went?" A curious Satan asked to his wife who just sighed and nodded. "He sealed this fallen angel's powers on these Sai swords, he only spared her and the nun as you ordered. He didn't got the 'personal request' thing." With that said, the Lucifer smiled. "I knew he wouldn't catch that." In a show of smartness that surprised the female devil, she didn't voice her obvious question and a plea for him to explain.

"He'll be back soon, and I did that order for him to learn compassion towards his enemies; by that very thing it has made out peace with the others at least good enough. He at least did my order and he has now has something to remind him of his mercy, because…I know he wouldn't kill her like he did to the others; he did it more subtle and clever." He commented his prediction that was quite true, to which the silver haired woman placed the swords on the desk, surprising the Lucifer who stared at the strange swords.

"In which level would you place him Grayfia?" The Satan asked sincerely to the woman who just nodded and started to speak. "I haven't seen him fight personally so in combat my resources are limited. In intelligence and reasoning, it could easily equal or surpass a Ultimate-Level Devil." She commented and the Lucifer didn't got surprised, he only nodded with business-like stern face. "In his stealth, he actually is better in hiding his tracks than even most skilled strays and common agents. Those are the only things I know and that unnerve me in a way." She commented her actual feelings over the subject of the Hyoudo to the Lucifer who just nodded.

"You shouldn't worry, I trust him enough. And I could say that he's the most loyal devil in all the Underword." He replied her, to which she countered his reply. "What makes it any different from betraying Shalba to the mere thought of betraying you?" Her question was reasonable in his eyes, but he only nodded and smiled kindly. "The very fact that I saved him from death and gave him a new life, isn't that enough?"

Grayfia actually stared at him, not believing that for one bit and the Satan just sighed again and his head hung slightly.

"I trust in him because, even if you and the others don't realize it; Isse-kun sees us as his family. The boy lost his parents when he was young and his father torments him always, he's a prodigy seen only once in a whole generation of devil servants. I believe that in your presence and mine, he doesn't feel as the traumatized orphan boy Hyoudou Issei, he feels as Sirzechs Lucifer's Agent and Servant Hyoudou Issei." His claim actually surprised Grayfia who didn't thought about such reasoning before.

* * *

Never has he thought that this day would arrive sooner than he thought, but the Khaos Brigade was growing even more reclusive, it wasn't anything new the fact that Cao-Cao heard from him and in the course of only these two months and almost three, the man searched him at least twice due to his talent.

Of course, the man's purpose was merely ideological; painted in shades of humanism. He knew what the man truly wanted, he could read it everywhere in the man what he truly wanted, and he believed that he would be better dead than alive.

Opening the Door to his Teacher's hut in Northern Russia, to his surprise his master was absent but Diodora was present; his teacher's plaything and link to the devil society was sitting on the table. The young blonde man was facing him; the devil's lips were curved in a rather sly smile implying that he caught the apprentice of the Beelzebub red-handed.

"You arrived, late than usual." The blonde commented as his grin got wider, turning into a smirk; waiting for the young half-blooded devil to answer him, by this time Yasaka had already opened her eyes; it was hard not to when being in such a tense situation.

Issei and Diodora haven't been on good terms since he very day they met, the latter was mad at the former for being Shalba's favorite and experienced apprentice and agent while he was also apprentice of the Beelzebub he was taught an entire different thing than what the human-devil was taught. And that got him mad to the verge of desiring the death of the Hyoudou.

"The fallen angels were all dispatched as ordered. An exorcist distracted me of time." The young brown haired man droned and walked towards the yokai leader, but the blonde young devil dressed in a black suit got up and glared at the young Gremory Agent. "Where's the nun?" He asked and the human-devi just shrugged. "She was dispatched as ordered." The agent replied emotionlessly as the devil heir got grunted in anger.

"You Lie!" He countered trying to make the young man's statements a lie, but what could the Hyoudou say; when someone hangs with someone like Shalba you learn to manipulate people and to lie easily and make it all look like truth.

He had enough strength to beat and show the Beelzebub that he was tons times clever, intelligent and by those simple two talents; it made him so easy to read like an open encyclopedia, and yet he tried to outsmart him with what he supposed were clever tactics to impress only to end beaten and biting the dust.

On his back, a Japanese Katana rested on its hilt, taking it out and cutting the rope that tied the female youkai to the roof, his eyes never left the young blonde man whose smirk turned into a chuckle. "I knew you would betray us." He commented in a fake attempt to look smart and the hyoudou only turned away.

"Your foolish decisions will lead you to your very death one day." The young boy predicted; Yasaka was kneeling down in the surface looking at the young hyoudou, who never ceased to look at the Astaroth Heir. "And how can you know such a thing?" He said and the boy fabricated a lie. "Master Shalba taught me a technique that permits foresight the future of any person I come in contact."

And the young blonde devil fell right into the trap, his palms tightened into fists and his glare intensified.

"Then I'll beat you and show Master Shalba that I'm greater than you half-blooded bastard." He cried and rushed, two demonic Japanese blades on his hands, both clashed with Issei's however. The young blonde devil tried to do a kick, but the hyoudou was clever and immediately ceased his hold over his swords and was now weaponless.

His very open right palm smashed against the chest of the devil heir, pushing him away.

"During my time as Master Shalba's apprentice, he taught me his Signature Combat Style and his favorite one. The Buddha Palm style." He took a step back and his right hand touched the blonde kitsune youkai's head. Under him a gremory transportation circle started to materialize.

"I'm not going to forget this Hyoudou. When the time comes, I'll destroy you; I'LL MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR!" Diodora screamed at the traitor with his intense glaring eyes wishing to kill him, but instead was received by the young man disappearing. Clutching his upper chest in pain with his right hand, his left one was tightened in a fist, Diodora would never forget this day.

* * *

**Yokubo – Sin of Lust**

**I'm sorry for not posting for long; I've been busy with school most of the time. It took me three days to edit this work of art. I know I've been neglecting this for Blazing Angel, however I'm going to give those series a brief rest, during the rest of the month.**

For all DeviantArt members; please do credit my work, be it of any range you wish to...by giving me deviantart points.

My DA account is Wickedflames.

**?givepoints**

**So R&R for the good of Fan fiction!**


	4. Chapter 3

"It's good to know you've returned Issei." With a hint of pride, the Satan Lord spoke to his servant; moment ago he came back carrying the former Kyoto Youkai Faction's Leader on his arms, without even speaking her mind. Her wife immediately took her to be attended of any wounds she might've had.

Sirzechs gazed at his most loyal servant with a critical eye; he could see his skills have skyrocketed forwards. Whatever Shalba thought him, the gremory prodigy could feel some considerable power coming from him.

"I'm conscious of your involvement in al of this, and your actions won't go unaccredited. As of now, for your exceptional skill as an undercover spy; you'll be promoted to Issei Hyoudou Baron of Gremory." The Lucifer promoted his dedicated servant who didn't spoke; he continued to be kneeled in front of the person he mostly respected.

"Yet, I'll grant you a wish. You name it Baron." With a cheerful mood, the Lucifer took from a nearby drawer two glasses and an old wine; serving both glasses he approached to the front of his desk and leaned on it, placing both glasses at his side. With his left hand, he grabbed the nearest one and drank slightly to get the taste.

"Please, do get up." And following the orders of his master, the young teenager got up and straightened himself towards the highest devil authority, with nothing but respect in his eyes and bodily expression.

"Please name your wish." The Lucifer named and with it the young hyoudou bowed to his master and spoke. "I wish to continue my servitude under you, master." The young teenager's loyalty was great towards the Satan Lord, loyalty wasn't something that was easy to find neither free to obtain, and those who have faithful and loyal servants to the degree of Issei; those were certainly little if not, already extinct.

The prospect of having someone as Issei as his servant generated a controversy with his father, knowing the boy's past and his family members, it was only logical.

"Then, as of now; you'll start your duties as Issei Baron of Gremory, Butler of the Gremory House. And my right hand." He said and the young teenager knelt in front of his master and bowed his head. "My life is for yours to use master. I'm a tool for your usage." The young teenager spoke in veneration to the man who gave him life, the Satan Lord sipped again of his drink before staring at the deep purple almost black wine on his hands.

"Before you start your butler duties; I have I have to personal requests that I would like you to do with the best of your abilities." The Satan lord's expression went serious and his glance towards his servant was also a serious one, he meant business with this one. Only a few have seen the Satan Lord in his seriousness, only his Satan friends, his parents, wife and now his servant know what it feels to have a serious Sirzechs Gremory around.

"The first one is, for you to teach my son about the Devil Society." Sighing about how Grayfia and his parents would retort at him for such a decision, he has already ordered and outspoken it, in his eyes, it was needed for the young teenager to have some importance inside the family and to be a part of it. And teaching his youngling was actually a good part and killing two birds with one stone, he didn't had to disturb his father or mother's personal agenda or even bother grayfia further when someone inside the family and from his very own servants, and the most loyal, would educate his son.

"And the last one is, for you to continue your training. When the time comes; you're going to infiltrate inside Rias's Rating Game against Riser and; I order you **by any means in your hands **to make my sister win." He spoke with a dire seriousness, emphasizing on the means part mostly.

Because the Lucifer knew that the problem between both devil families was personal, this was mostly due to a mistake he acknowledged he committed long ago, and his wife that moment, didn't allowed him to see the light of the day. That mistake caused the Phenex family to have power, and their elder…Ruval; has been on his tail for a duel or a rating game of any means to obtain the place as Satan.

Of course, that was a Blood Feud between the families that, he had to cut right now, or it would only prove worse later.

"It shall be done master." Getting up and straightening himself, he bowed to his master and spoke. "If you excuse me." With a polite bow of his head the gremory elder dismissed him and a magical circle appeared below him, instantly taking him to the gremory state.

Throwing his glass of wine to his left, a hand caught it…and it wasn't broken, not even a drop of the wine has fallen to the floor.

"So that's your famed servant." An amused voice commented and the gremory prodigy nodded, his eyes never leaving his side. "With that new information about the Khaos Brigade and all its members, certainly such duty requires a lot of courage. We must plan out our play."

The Lucifer nodded and smiled gently. "We have to, Azazel, we all have to."

* * *

Not all butlers were alike, their line of clothing was always the same but; for someone as gentlemanly and deadly as Issei Hyoudou; to wear only a tuxedo was just…simple. After being accepted as the Gremory Family's Butler, Grayfia appeared already with a suit he had to wear at all times. How the woman did know of it, was something out of his jurisdiction and interest.

Discarding his old assassin attire, he adjusted his tuxedo and looked in his assassin clothes his crimson red scarf. He didn't wore it on missions except if they were on the day, long enough to cover part of his neck and also all his nose, leaving only his brown eyes to dart around in search of victims.

On the bag where the tuxedo was folded, his twin sai blades rested with a Japanese single edged blade; whose blade was of a black color. They came with a note.

_Took my time to change your chaos brigade blades to a weapon that I know will fit you better, its made of the same metal._

_-Sirzechs-_

His eyebrow rose slightly as he placed the ebony black blade on its scabbard and strapped its belt around his hips, and his trusty sai blades were always on his lower back.

Without time, he went out of the restroom and trashed his assassin clothes, his brown eyes darted around the luxurious mansion and its rather interesting baroque design. With no further ado, he knew that for today his place to be was on the hall.

* * *

-And a short time passed-

"As if I would want to!?" A loud spat could be heard, only two days were needed for chaos to arrive to the gremory mansion. With two ladies woken up, one of them a former and captured Fallen Angel at the former service of Kokabiel and the other the former leader of the youkai faction of Kyoto; the latter was calm and the former was on the verge of exploding on Grayfia who was wisely silent and watching the scene in front of her.

"You both should remain silent and should thank that you aren't death today. Especially you, fallen angel girl." Turning to Raynare, someone who was involved with Kokabiel and his rather dirty but, unimportant works trying to land another big shot and hope for the Kuoh treaty to cancel and for war to break.

Of course, that was the opposite; the three factions have been in peace except for Kokabiel interfering with some devil jobs, but they are quite minor to even considerate.

"I never wanted to be saved!" The fallen angel crossed her hands and turned away from the devil woman, who just shrugged at her, for being a patient woman, Raynare was getting on the most powerful queen's nerves. "My husband tried to teach his servant kindness, however, some issues were met and that's why you're here. You should thank Issei for your kindness, because for all I know, you would've died in the worst way possible." Recalling what the assassin reported, the fallen angel was quite pitiful.

Although the technique the young man used was, quite deadly, a realistic illusion to change the surroundings to the outcome you want of situations and use them against you.

"And that would've been pitiful." With no further ado and leaving an angered Fallen Angel on her wake, however Grayfia was intelligent enough to know how fallen angels truly are.

Without turning, her index and middle fingers caught in between them, a dark purple light spear.

"Interesting…" She commented at the intelligence of the report in his husband's servant detailing slightly some knowledge of the powers that Fallen Angel's used, their light was tainted, and she could feel the impurity of the light spears. They caused damage and wounds, however they didn't caused it on the greater scale that church and angels do.

"Pitiful." Tossing the frozen slight spear away, walking away from the room she left two maid outfits. "Issei is your master by now, however, he refused to have a peerage and preferred to continue being in service to the gremory family. So, to an extent, you're our servants too." Closing the small guest room's door gently, she left both girls on the room.

Yasaka got up and got dressed in her new maid outfit, blushing since usually she dressed alone on her room without any company.

Company,

Now that the youkai drifted on her thoughts, she thought of the Hyoudou. Even though he emotionally withdrawn for the service and loyalty he shows to his lords, he has shown to be very gentle. At least with her when he cared of her in secrecy behind the eyes of Shalba, although the man knew it; and even said Lucifer descendant ceased to slap or disturb her.

She has never shown it but her concern for the Hyoudou is unique, he would usually come and go, those times he went out of the house he would ignore it all. Shrouded in darkness and hostile towards all, and when that Astaroth Heir appeared on Shalba's doorstep, the brown haired boy's hostility heightened.

"You seem too willing." The fallen angel knowing that she was in enemy territory, she took out her wings to see what her greatest shame was now. One fallen angel wing and the other a devil wing, her jaw tightened and her fists tightened. Now she wasn't allowed to go back with the fallen angels anymore due to her impurity, and in the world of strays they would hunt for her.

"Because Issei-kun saved me." The youkai answered as her blonde furred fox ears twitched slightly, the fallen angel grunted at the kindness and positive aura the youkai emanated. "I can't believe it he turned me into his servant, that bastard." She cursed the lucifer's servant with certain hate and got up, she didn't minded being naked in front of persons of her same gender, a fallen angel, or at least a former fallen angel was the representation of lust and sadism.

Dressing in a maid outfit, both walked out the room, one gentle and ready for service; the other grunting, not so gentle and not ready for service.

* * *

On a small room, Issei ended his explanation about the evil piece system.

"And that's the meaning behind the evil pieces." Millicas was sitting on a comfortable sofa in a room where the Hyoudou has just ended explaining about the evil piece system, being this his second class, after being introduced to the young son of his master. "Um, excuse me Issei-san. How did my father make you his servant?" The young red-haired boy asked and the young teenager bowed in front of the boy.

"That Millicas-sama, I'm afraid I cannot say. It's a SS-Rank secret only accessible to Lucifer-Titled Satans, the person who created the evil piece system, myself and any person Lucifer-sama deems worthy to tell this important secret." The young hyoudou said and the young boy drifted away with another question that surprised him.

"What is an undercover agent?" The young boy asked and the brown haired boy scratched his cheek in wonder of what to say to a young boy.

"They are people who go deep inside hostile territory, the unknown; to recover information. Their line of duty is, one of the utmost dangerous." With that said the brown haired teenager turned to the red-haired boy who got up and nodded.

"Thank you Issei-san." Walking outside the room, the butler sighed and walked away. Opening the door, he found himself with Lady Gremory who was walking in the upper hall of the house.

"Oh, Issei-san. What a surprise?" Her hands folded on her front, the brown haired woman voiced to the young man who bowed at the Mother of his master.

"Is there anything I can be useful for?" The young man asked politely to the woman who shook her head. "Oh please no, do continue with your duties." Without further ado, the young butler left the upper hall and descended the stairs.

"Oh Issei-kun. By the way, my son was searching for you. He requested your presence on his office." Bowing back to the Gremory-Bael, the young man marched to the office of his master.

* * *

"I sincerely apologize of the inconvenience some decisions have caused." The Lucifer apologized to both, and in that moment the door opened. Surprising both maids and the third one who the Hyoudou titled 'Mistress', being the wife of his master, she had that right.

Kneeling in down in front of the man who saved his life and bowing his head to the red-haired man, he spoke.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" The Baron asked to his lord who got up from his seat, he hasn't dismissed the young ladies. "Well, first of all. Even though Raynare-san hasn't thanked you for your kindness; I do thank you for at least sparing an enemy in that ordeal. I also must thank you for leaving my little sister in charge of the nun; she's now part of her peerage." With a calm and rather polite voice he voiced his opinion about the ordeal and also informed things that he shouldn't to his faithful servant, it was something that the man thought was in exchange of the loyalty.

"Also, Azazel; a friend of mine has shown quite the interest in knowing you Issei; your information about the Khaos Brigade has proved to be very resourceful." He complimented a fact of something that was an effort to the young man, even though he didn't voiced it, the cost was far too high and the risk of death was so near and yet the boy never felt it.

"I might not know what means to go deep undercover; but you have my trust Issei-kun." The red-haired man spoke solemnly giving his full trust to the young boy, knowing that his loyalty was far too big.

"When you reach to the Margrave title, I do advise you to do a peerage." The Lucifer voiced his thoughts but was met with a rotund shake of his head. "I'm your tool Master; your orders are my will. I can't take on that offer master."

The red-haired man was surprised and rather proud of his servant, he has made a step and at the same time, given a step back. Although he never ordered his servant to have a peerage, he advised it, the young man spoke a rotund negative at the prospective of having a peerage.

And he knew it was only logical.

His line of work was undercover espionage, something dangerous he was getting the hang off. It was a job that had to be done alone for the cover to remain and the danger and the feeling of death creeping was something that could unnerve and make impatient to even the most virtuous of devil warriors.

Few are built for undercover espionage, and even more risk their lives knowing that they're probably on the worst job ever existing.

Apart from that, he knew the boy's trust was limited to only him, his family and himself.

"Now, to be blunt. My sister has only one week to train to go against Raiser Phenex and his Peerage, only hours ago my wife has stated the conditions to be met. The first one was that they had to go against themselves in a rating game. The other condition was to use one of my pieces to tie the numbers even, and he accepted." The red-haired Lucifer said firmly and in a serious tone, following what he said he ended the conversation.

"You have one week to train Issei-kun and to show me first-hand what Shalba Beelzebub taught you and what you've taught to yourself. If you manage to make my sister win, I'll give you the chance and privilege to sign into the High-Rank Devil Exams."

Surprising the people around the room, the Lucifer was quite a good negotiator when it meant to giving something to his servants in exchange of an order, that was his secret for loyalty and why his servants always did the best of themselves in everything and trained far more strenuous than any others.

The winnings were far too high and a big motivator.

By no means were the High-Ranked Devil exams famous just because they promoted people; they were famous throughout all the supernatural society as, the harshest and hardest promotion tests that have ever been crafted. The far strenuous exams was these one, since it required a far more analytical knowledge of war tactics, leadership, spell crafting test, magical knowledge test, supernatural society test, familiar bonding and a broader test of devil society.

And those were only the theory and simple tests that not everybody could pass since it required a rather high analytical and broad possession of knowledge with experience.

The actual bloodshed started with the last two tests that were the harshest in which not all the reincarnated devils passed the survival test and the battles.

The survival test implied various situations a devil might face in a mission which were quite clear; however it was brought to an actual realistic situation. Which you were given a mission to foil a plan of either the Angelic Faction or the Fallen Angel Faction; these were done with the Leaders of the Faction knowing and even underhandedly helping for such things to happen.

If they survived, only if they did so; then they'll have a bounty on their heads and will achieve some fame. And when they do, that's when the battles come; depending on their performance on the exams overall, they collect a certain amount of points and, those worthy, even though they loose in the finals, quarters or if they loose on the first rounds they'll be given the rank they deserve due to their performance on the exam overall.

And the only ones invited as spectators to these exams were high-ranked and ultimate-ranked devils, no one else; and by very orders and tradition, no one is allowed to talk about these exams. No one was allowed to talk about the location, where they are done, who participate, who are the judges, who come, who go, who are behind doing the point collection, who are truly the ones who give the ranks to each devil.

Devil Heirs also participate in these exams as a test of skill to their parents that they are apt to lead their families to a brighter future.

Actually, now that Sirzechs thought about it. His father talked with him, and has given him a letter with many other Family Heads that have signed and made the request official with the seal of their houses. He actually smirked about how these exams were going to be the most exciting of them all.

And he was about to make it official, the High-Rank Exams would be done soon, and by far were going to be the harshest exams since the Khaos Brigade were in the midst. With the actual Kuoh treaty was strengthening, some survival tests might actually be foiling one of the Khaos Brigade's operations.

Turning to the young Hyoudou, he didn't doubt that Shalba has taught him well, and for what he has taught to his son he has extensive knowledge of the devil society, but he'll need a further push to go higher.

Still, the exams would take time to be done, since people had to be informed and invited, these have to be confirmed and if most didn't had time, then they'll have to program an specific date where all could be agreeing. Magicians were the ones that had a tight schedule most of the time.

"It shall be done master." Interrupted from his musings, the young Hyoudou got up and vowed. The Lucifer gave a letter to the young man.

"This letter contains the location of a private training ground, where you could train alone and prepare yourself. Not only physically but mentally and intellectually." With a firm nod, the brown haired young man marched away after excusing himself. The moment he marched away, the gremory prodigy turned again to both of his female servants.

"For the time being, you're to aid my sister and stay with her. Grayfia, please escort them to my baby sister and explain the situation." With that said, the maid dressed woman and wife of one of the three super devils of the underworld stood in front of both and they disappeared after a magical circle appeared below them.

"Did you send the message McGregor?" The red haired man asked to one of his pieces who appeared on the corner of the room and nodded. "Yes, they allowed it only after the Khaos Brigade conflict it's cooled down."

* * *

**And I've finally return!**

**Sorry for the long delay, I had some problems with Blazing Angel; by the way I'm sorry for almost forgetting this story.**

**By no means I'm rushed, I'm quite calm and this story will take its way. By now, this is the chapter 4 and Raiser is about to be PAWND!**

**The actual prospect of the High-Ranking Exams is quite the welcoming idea I thought after reading something at the wiki, since the manga says little things and the anime is far delayed. I took my time to search in the wiki, by the way I thank to its contributors for the info they bring and update. And one thing is for sure, THEY WILL BE WILD!**

**I actually thought that there was potential to exploit this after the Khaos Brigade was cooled down slightly, still under the leadership of Rizevim Livan however, this would've been a good idea for he novels to do. Although my issei and the canon are quite different, it would've been interesting to see Rias taking these exams mostly for a leadership test.**

**I thank you for your reviews and support, that ordeal really gave me a big Author's block, wickedflame49 out!**

**Oh and the Art is from DA, i don't own, the credit goes to the rtist who did such image. **


End file.
